


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Three

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-16
Updated: 2003-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the third day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, the gift of giving!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Three

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Three

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/16/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the third day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate   
their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the   
agenda for the day, the gift of giving!

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Three  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 16, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 18kb, short story  
Written: December 2-3,7,15, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the third day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, the gift of giving! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Three  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the third day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Daniel, I want a divorce!" 

"Already?" Daniel chuckled, "It's only been a month!" 

"That's right, and you're taking me for granted!" 

"I am? Care to explain that?" 

"Sure, I'm fair. I believe in full disclosure." 

Walking up to Jack who stood at the foot of the stairs, still dressed in his red flannel pajamas, Daniel put his arms around Jack's neck, his right hand slipping back to play with Jack's ear a bit, "So, what's the crisis?" 

"I woke up alone. That's not fair. Our one month anniversary, and I blasted woke up alone. I was ... cold." 

Daniel broke out into hysterical laughter. 

"It's not funny. I was counting on ..." 

"On what, Jack?" 

"Never mind," Jack said, giving in to his lips which were desperate to touch Daniel's. 

They kissed long and hard for several minutes, their hands roaming each other's bodies. 

"I missed you, Danny." 

"Sorry, I know it's unusual, but I woke up early. Of course, having Bijou licking my back probably helped." 

"Bij! Yikes, Danny, we left the girls in all night." 

"Hmm-mmm. And they were ready to go out, Jack. Of course, I could have stayed comfy on my Jack pillow but ..." 

"Good choice, Daniel." 

"I thought so!' 

"Happy Anniversary, Space Monkey." 

"Happy Anniversary, My Silver Fox." 

"Danny, are the girls outside?" 

"Hmm-mmm." 

"You don't have breakfast cooking or anything?" 

Daniel shook his head, as he leaned in and took a nibble on Jack's earlobe. 

"How about we ..." 

"Hmm-mmm, yes, how about we ..." 

And they did! 

* * *

It was lunchtime, and since Jack was in a meeting with General Hammond, Daniel headed to the Commissary alone. He thought Sam or Teal'c might be there, and he could join them, but neither were around. Daniel selected a bowl of vegetable soup and a small salad along with some crackers and his coffee. 

He sat quietly at a corner table. The place was full of Marines and Air Force personnel. Daniel was actually surprised it was so busy since several staff members were on vacation. As he ate, Lou Ferretti entered with Tom Armstrong, a member of SG-7. Lou acknowledged Daniel, but seemed wrapped up in a personal conversation with Armstrong so there wasn't anything more than a brief "Hi" spoken between he and Daniel. 

As Daniel was finishing the last of his soup, the noise volume of the Commissary dropped as personnel had cleared out. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear some of what Lou was saying to Armstrong. 

"I sure wish I could find a way to take Carolyn on that trip. She's really earned it." 

"You both have. I bet you could find a way. Dig a little deeper, Lou!" 

"Nah, I've already tried every way I could think of to get the loot together, but with the kids and the medical bills, I just can't do it. It's frustrating, you know?" 

Daniel sat quietly for a few moments. The Ferretti's kids were teenagers now and college was looming. They had struggled for years to make sure they would be able to send all their children to college, and with the rising cost, that wasn't easy. 

They were doing okay until Carolyn had become ill a few years earlier. It wasn't long after they had separated briefly. Her battle had been a long, costly one. In the end, she had beaten the monster that threatened her life, but still, the financial impact was one the family was still trying to dig out from under. 

Daniel left the area and went back to work. 

* * *

Jack and Daniel had eaten dinner, after which Jack went to the study to return a couple of phone calls. Daniel spread out on the sofa, and soon, Bijou joined him, using Daniel's stomach as a pillow. Daniel laughed, petting her almost absentmindedly as time passed. Katie was content to have the big beanbag by the fireplace all to herself for a while. 

At 7:30 p.m., Jack emerged from the study and watched his spouse for a couple of minutes. He looked down for a second and then walked over to the sofa, tickling Bijou's left ear and leaning over to steal a kiss from Daniel. 

"Missed you," Daniel spoke softly. 

"Danny, what's going on in that brain of yours?" 

"What makes you think ..." 

"Daniel, I'm your husband. I know these things!" 

Daniel laughed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You knew those things before we were lovers." 

"That's because we were always meant to be," Jack kissed his love again, and then stood up, "Sit up a little," Jack directed. 

Jack sat on the couch, with Daniel's head on his lap. He caressed Daniel's head, and then asked, "Okay, so what's up?" 

"Jack, remember that year, our first Valentine's Day, when we made that ridiculous promise not to spend more than $10 on each other?" 

"Oh, please, I don't want to remember. Nightmare." 

"I still have the pen." 

"I drank the beer, Danny." 

"Gawd, I hope so," Daniel joked, still petting the mama beagle. 

"Love, I hope you aren't suggesting that we ..." 

Daniel smirked, "Are you kidding? We fail miserably anytime we try to say we won't do anything, regardless of the occasion. I'm just as bad as you are." 

"A-Grade romantic sap?" 

"Certifiable," Daniel teased. 

Bijou shook her head, her floppy ears whipping around. She jumped down and ran to the patio door, requesting to be let outside. 

Daniel got up to let her out, calling Katie to join her. He walked up to the Christmas tree, and reached in to touch a couple of the ornaments. Jack rose and went up behind Daniel, his arms rubbing Daniel's for a second and then going around the younger man's waist. 

"So the point is ...?" 

"We have so much, Jack. I mean, we have each other, our dreams. I mean, our dreams have come true, and the ones that haven't yet, we're making plans for." 

"Love you," Jack whispered. 

Daniel leaned his head to rest against Jack's shoulder, "The meaning of Christmas ... the gift of giving ... it is about giving, not receiving. Jack, I'm not suggesting we don't do anything for each other because, I know us, and we will, but ...," Daniel turned to look at his husband, his hand placed over Jack's heart, "what would you think about maybe ... well, trying to make a few dreams come true for our friends?" 

"Not trying to be dense, Love, but not sure what you mean." 

"I'm thinking maybe we could try to find something ... something really special for them, Jack, for our family, not just ties and books or video games, but something they need or want that they either can't afford to get themselves, or maybe just won't because they think it's ... I don't know ... frivolous." 

Daniel's hand caressed the fabric that pressed against Jack's heart, "We have so much, Jack. I just want others to ... to have their dreams, too, at least the little something that maybe we can help make happen." 

"Gawd, you're beautiful, and I'm not just talking about that beautiful face of yours either," Jack leaned his forehead against Daniel's as they stood in silence for a minute or two, just loving being in love! 

"Think about it, okay?" 

Jack nodded, and the couple went about their evening, watching Christmas videos, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Frosty the Snowman." 

Sam called from her office to chat with Daniel about some science experiment she was doing, but 20 minutes into the call, Jack grabbed the phone and said, "Carter, get a life. Go home NOW and that's an order!" 

He started to hang up but he knew that would land him in the doghouse, so he casually handed the phone to Daniel, and said, "Say goodnight, Daniel." 

Daniel rolled his eyes as he wrapped up his conversation with Sam, and then went to the study and turned on the computer. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I promised Sam I'd email her some information on ..." 

"Daniel, so help me, you spend more than a half hour on this contraption and YOU'LL be sleeping with the girls!" 

Jack started to walk out and then he turned to clarify his position, "IN THEIR DOG HOUSE ... OUTSIDE!" 

Daniel laughed, snickering, "Right!" 

"I heard that," Jack shouted back from the hallway. 

* * *

It was 11:30 p.m. and the Jackson-O'Neill's had gone to bed an hour earlier, but Jack had wakened and instantly knew he was alone. He put on his green robe and went downstairs, and found his missing spouse sitting by the lighted Christmas tree, a notepad in his lap. 

Daniel was tapping the pen against his knee rapidly. He had let the beagles back in the house, both Bijou and Katie watching the younger man as he sat quietly. 

Jack sat down next to his love, "Hey, I thought we went to bed." 

"Sorry, thinking." 

"You do that a lot. Let me guess ... the gift of giving." 

Daniel nodded, "We don't have to, Jack. It was just an idea." 

Jack knew he was toast. Anything that had the love of his life so involved was something he couldn't ignore. 

"So where do we start?" Jack smiled. 

"Well ... the Ferretti's." 

"A maid to pick up after Ferretti?" Jack teased. 

"No," Daniel said hesitantly, a tad concerned Jack was about to explode at his suggestion. 

"Spill it, Danny. Something tells me you know exactly what you want to do." 

"Paris." 

"France?" 

"They had their honeymoon there. Carolyn's folks paid for it, and it really meant a lot to her. They were only able to stay a few days, too. We could send them for ... a week, maybe even ten days. She's always wanted to go back." 

"And I've always wanted to go to Tibet, well not really, but Paris? Danny, that's not a gift, that's a vacation!" 

Daniel sighed and looked down dejectedly, which naturally melted Jack's heart. The older man thought for a few moments. 

"Okay, I admit it. Carolyn has talked about going back ever since I met her, and Lou has always wanted to make that happen, and I realize that he's never been able to swing it, and probably won't ever be able to either," the older man admitted with a sigh. 

"They've had a tough time, Jack. The kids and when she was sick. Let's make their dream come true." 

"It's expensive, Danny. I mean, if you want to do it right." 

"Jack, I make a ridiculous salary, and you have a wonderfully ridiculous savings account ... and My Love, it would be a like a second honeymoon for them." 

"Gotta love America," Jack joked, in reference to how he had acquired such a well-endowed bank account, something no one but Daniel and the IRS knew about. 

Then Jack said seriously, "Lou's a proud man, Love. I don't think he'll accept that kind of gift, regardless of our intentions." 

"I was thinking about that, and the gift of giving. The real gift is ... well, it is the giving, not the kudos that come for doing it." 

"Are you suggesting that we give these gifts anonymously?" 

Daniel nodded, "We can do it, make it work. I'll bet Lou would come to you to make sure it wasn't a setup, and you can verify it, say you've checked it out. They don't need to know it was us, and we don't need them feeling like they owe us anything for the rest of their lives either." 

"Gawd, you're beautiful." 

"You already said that." 

"Well, it's true," Jack took Daniel's hand, still holding the pen, and kissed it. "Okay, but you do know we'll still have to buy regular gifts, too, or they'll figure it out?" 

"I know. Jack, are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you to do this just because I want to." 

Jack sneered, giving Daniel a bit of an evil eye, and spoke with exasperation in his voice, "What do I keep telling you?" 

"Not to over think." 

"Thank you. Now ... who else and what else do we do for our ... family of friends?" Jack smiled. 

"You're going to laugh, but fortunately for you, she isn't here to see it." 

"She who?" 

"Sam." 

"Okay, hit me with your best shot." 

"Contrary to your belief, Jack, Sam does have a life, and she has a boyfriend." 

"Yeah, the mystery man. So?" 

"So, Jack, Sam's a beautiful woman, and as terrific as you think she is as a 2IC, and as much as you think she looks great holding a P90, she is a woman." 

"I've noticed, Daniel," Jack smiled, not really looking at his spouse. 

"Oh you have?" Daniel asked in a tone Jack was sure he should try to avoid at all cost. 

"Only at weddings ... like ours. No, not like ours. Didn't even notice she was there. Had eyes only for you, just you," Jack leaned in for a kiss, hoping to distract Daniel from the conversation. 

"Nice try, Jack. It's a good thing I know you love me." 

"Took you long enough." 

"Jack!" 

Jack put his chin on Daniel's right shoulder, trying to see what he had written down on the notepad for Sam. 

"No cheating!" 

"When did this become a test?" seeing Daniel's glare, "Okay, this must be good to get this kind of build up. What are we doing for Carter?" 

"A ... spa ... resort," Daniel said softly. 

"A what?" 

"Spa," Daniel looked towards the bottom of the Christmas tree. 

"Danny, are you out of your mind? Carter would kill us for even thinking about something like that!" 

"Jack, you're wrong. She's got that big secret vacation planned with the boyfriend next year. She's not going to be wearing BDU's. And though she loves to build motorcycles and ride them, and while she can outshoot most of the SGC, and even though she can, as you love to say, kick Goa'uld butt, she's still a woman." 

"Yes, Daniel, I've ..." Jack stopped himself just in time, "Oh, she is?" Jack coughed. 

Daniel shook his head with a small smile on his face and continued, "You're blind, Love, if you think Sam wouldn't like to be pampered for a weekend ... massage, fragrances, facial, all that stuff ... she'd love it, and I'll bet she'd be willing to leave her P90 at home." 

Jack grunted, "I'm so glad this is anonymous because she'd kick my butt. No, don't look at me like that, Angel. She might kiss you, but she'd kill me." 

Daniel laughed, and then grew serious again, "She's career military. I know that, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't enjoy letting her feminine side take over for a few days, maybe even right before the big vacation." 

"Okay. Carter gets to be pampered. Next?" 

* * *

Jack yawned. He was lying with his head on Daniel's lap. Katie had moved to rest atop of Jack and Bijou was in a ball, cuddled up against Daniel's thigh. It was 3 a.m. and the happy couple had covered a variety of ideas for their closest friends, the ones they thought of as family. 

"Danny, I'm going to fall asleep during your briefing tomorrow ... I mean, today, so I apologize in advance. Please try not to hate me when I snore. It's nothing personal especially since I happen to love you," Jack twisted a little, getting a bit more comfortable. 

Daniel leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead, "We can go to bed now. I think we've covered everyone." 

Another yawn, "I sure hope so. This is turning out to be more expensive than your car!" 

"You're exaggerating!" 

"I know ... that's what I do! Can we really go to bed now?" 

"Yes, Love, we can." 

"Gawd," Jack said in agony, as he had started to get up and then plummeted back down, plopping his head against Daniel again. 

"Jack, are you okay?" 

"Katie ... she's sound asleep." 

"You're such a toughie, Jack." 

"You wake her up." 

"I have my own problem." 

"Bij?" 

Daniel nodded, "She's right up against me. The two of you are keeping me very warm." 

"Warm? I thought I was hot!" 

"Please don't go there, not now." 

"Danny?" 

"Hmmm? 

"It's been a month. It went by so fast." 

Daniel carded through Jack's hair with one hand, his other now around Jack's head, both to support and to caress. After a moment, he reached inside the top of Jack's pajamas to lightly caress Jack's upper body with his right hand as he leaned over for a long kiss. 

Their eyes met, speaking much more than words. Jack took hold of his husband's left hand, and kissed the ring finger. He looked up and spoke their words of devotion, "Forever and always, Danny, I love you." 

"Forever and Always, Jack, I love you. Happy Anniversary." 

"And many more to come, Love." 

"Lots more." 

Jack continued to hold Daniel's hand, and said, "The gift of giving. I like that." 

"Me, too." 

And as the third day of Christmas closed, Jack, Daniel, Bijou and Katie enjoyed their quiet time together under the Christmas tree with gladness and goodness in their hearts. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
